supermonkeyballfandomcom-20200213-history
AiAi
AiAi is a monkey in the Super Monkey Ball series and is the main character And Hero. He hates Dr. BadBoon and loves his family but loves bananas even more, He is the husband of MeeMee and father of Baby. He is playable in every Super Monkey Ball game. He is a carefree monkey who only thinks about bananas. He is willing to go on adventures for them. He is highly intelligent and has a knack for completing stages, despite the fact that Baby is the brains of the team. AiAi is the leader of the team. Biography Games AiAi is the leader of the pack. He leads his friends into great adventures, usually for the sake of bananas. In Super Monkey Ball 2, AiAi and his friends try to stop Dr. Bad Boon from stealing all of the bananas from the residents of Jungle Island. In Banana Blitz, he tries to get the eight golden bananas back from the Space Alien Pirate King. Other Games AiAi has appeared in video games alongside Sonic and other Sega characters. In Sega Superstars, a compilation of various Sega games to be played with the Eye Toy for PlayStation 2, he is playable. In Sonic Riders, he is an unlockable character. In Sega Superstars Tennis, he is a unlockable character from the start. He is also unlockable in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing ''and ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, but'' you have to unlock him. Official Profiles 'Super Monkey Ball 2 Instruction Booklet:' The hero of this game. He loves bananas so much that he always spends his carefree life thinking "The banana I had today was really delicious." Eat bananas, and he'll be in high spirits, able to overcome any hardship. Chanting a magical spell "Ei-Ei-Poo," he starts his adventure with Monkey Ball. 'Super Monkey Ball Deluxe / Touch & Roll Websites:' AiAi, monkey hero, happy husband to MeeMee and father to his baby boy aptly named Baby. Being a hero, AiAi is naturally accomplished in his monkey ball - fast, nimble and not too light. 'Super Monkey Ball Touch & Roll Instruction Booklet:' A high-spirited monkey who just can't get enough bananas. He can be scatterbrained at times, but he is very reliable when it counts. 'Super Monkey Ball Adventure Instruction Booklet:' AiAi is the hero of the game, and keeps the Super Monkey Ball team together. He is courageous and daring and the brains of the operation. 'Super Monkey Ball Adventure In-Game:' Brave, loyal and hot-headed, AiAi hates sadness almost as much as he loves bananas. 'Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Instruction Booklet / Step & Roll Websites:' The monkey who just can't get enough bananas, he spends his carefree life thinking about them every day. In fact, he's willing to take on any difficult adventure for the sake of bananas. 'Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz Website:' He has a good time wherever he goes, especially if there are bananas to be had! He lives happily with his wife MeeMee, and their baby boy on Jungle Island. He's perplexed and surprised by the flirtations of a cute new neighbor named YanYan. 'Super Monkey Ball: Step and Roll Instruction Booklet: 'Aiai is an easygoing monkey. Now that peace has returned, he doesn't have to take on difficult adventures for his favorite bananas...Umm, hasn't he been getting a bit out of shape lately? 'Super Monkey Ball 3D Website/In-Game: 'A lover of bananas, he leads a laid-back life while dreaming of the yellow fruit. He is not afraid of any adventure if bananas are involved. Monkey Fight Statistics The following is AiAi's statistics in Super Monkey Ball 3D's Monkey Fight. Power: 4 Speed: 3 Jump: 2 Special Attack AiAi's special attack is Comet Punch. Description Punch your way to more bananas!﻿ Quotes *"Be Happy! You completed the Beginner level! Try a harder level!" - Beginner ending (Continues used). *"Eek eek! You finished without making a mistake! Try a harder level!" - Beginner Extra (Complete). *"Congratulations, you finished the Advanced Level! You have great technique! Go to the next level! - Advanced ending. *"You completed the Expert level! You are great! I know you'll do great in the next level!" - Expert Level (Continues used). Trivia *AiAi was also the Japanese name of an enemy in ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 called Coconuts in the English version. Coconuts is a robotic monkey.